Welcome to ElriosOnline!
by LunarCharm.FayeFox
Summary: EO-Online the best game in the industry! I brand new virtual world for gamer's, but what happens when they realize they can't escape! Read and find out :3 Pairings Elsword x Aisha x Chung, Raven x Rena (Possibly Raven x Ara, thinking about that) and Add x Eve (Guys don't kill me...you will soon find out why maybe). Please review! First fanfiction!


**Chapter 1:EOnline**

**It's called EO-online but spelled EOnline it's goofy I know but I like it!**

**Luna: Hello!~ Hello!~ The Lovely Luna Has Arrived and Welcome to ElriosOnline!**

**Elgang: Ugh.**

**Aisha: So, another SAO remake?**

**Luna: Yup~ I'll try and make this diff.**

**Elsword: You better. .**

**Luna: I can cut you out in this you, know plus this is about Aisha.**

**Elsword: Ha! You gotta be kidding me. -.-**

**Luna: So I'll be making Elbaka a nice person in this fanfic instead of an idiot. Let's Start-**

**Aisha: Nope, I don't want to.**

**Luna: Well that sucks...OK GO TIME!**

**(Sorry if my grammar sucks. T^T)**

**Aisha: Elemental Master**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer**

**Rena: Night Watcher**

**Raven: Reckless First**

**Eve:Code Nemesis**

**Add: Sooo, He is going be Lunatic Psyker to Diabolic Espe(That will be in another chapter. Don't expect that soon xD)**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper**

**Elesis: Grand Master**

Walking home during the mid-winter, is not one of the best options, especially when it feels below zero. I shivered, "My God I hope the heater isn't broken again...",

"Aisha!" I stopped in my tracks and turned around seeing a slightly tall teenager with sky blue eyes run towards me. "Aisha! Wait you forgot something" He started sprinting when he got my attention. He held a black book with a red spine.

I widened my eyes. Crap, my diary! I've had a small journal since I was in middle school, I wrote everything in it, and I finally got to the point to start calling it a diary. I wasn't at all ashamed of being in High School and having a 'diary' but it's not like I called it that.

The teen finally got to my side and started gasping for breath. "A-Aisha," He puffed, "Here you go, I didn't look in it I swear!" Giggling, I replied to my friend. "Its ok Chung, I knew you wouldn't" I continued walking after my diary was returned, Chung was just staring blanking down at the snow, then he got back into focus. "Umm…Aisha?" I stopped and turned, wrapping my arms around myself, "Say something quick or I'll freeze to death!" I said shaking. "Can I walk you home? U-Um! I'll let you wear my jacket!" He said looking away to hide the blush. "Sure, but hurry up I'm freezing out here!" He nodded and ran to my side, and as promised, plopping his jacket onto my shoulders.

Few hours later. (I might be boring you to death...with that)

"Thanks Chung, see you on EOnline, Okay?" I said to him when we reached my door.

"Yeah! See you there!" He said with a large smile on his face. I returned it and shut the door. Instantly I was laying down on my bed. Wow he can keep a conversation for an hour. A walk to the campus and back. It only takes 20 minutes, but he took all the long routes. Lucky for me I didn't freeze to death.

(A/N: Idk what the word Nova is but it sounded cool to me :I so yeah). I turned on my PC and loaded up EOnline and plugged on the NovaGear, and laid on my bed waiting for the countdown.

"Welcome back, Aisha!" The NovaGear greeted with its robotic tone. "Load up EOnline." I commanded. The gear started to beep and count down "5...4..3..2..1, Have fun gaming!" I was instantly launched in a vortex of spiraling colors and I was soon the launch into EOnline. EOnline is a game that came out last night, although it had some bugs, so everyone was restricted to open the file on your computer.

I looked at my character I created. She has lavender hair and pure eyes. I went all out with purple, and since this game was swords and battling with a hint of technology, I wanted to be magic. (Just trying to give her reasons, Idk. :I)

I started to look around looking for Chung's username in the crowed area. I think it was ChungTT, I don't know. After a while I gave up looking so I decided to get out of spawn and look at some fields. "Where the heck is that portal!?" I sighed, frustrated, and looked down. "I knew video games weren't my thing." I continued walking through the crowed and jumped up to see if I was anywhere near the portal. Turns out...I have to get past the huge group of people at spawn. I pouted, this was soo not fair.

1 Hour later

"Sorry, excuse me trying to get past here." I called out, but instead I'm getting pushed out of people's away. "Ouch! Hey! I'm not a NPC you know!" I whined, stomping my foot in a frustrated manner.

I turned and bumped into someone. "Ow, why are people so rude?" I whined scratching my head. "Hey, You alright?" The voice said behind me. I turned to see blood-red haired boy with fiery-red eyes... he was actually kinda cute in a way. "Soo, are you gonna keep staring at me, or are you gonna let me help you up?" He said and held out his hand for me. I blushed and got up on my own, wiping the dirt off me. While trying to hide my blush I replied to him, "Ah yeah I'm fine thanks, video games like this are kinda new to me."

"That's ok, my name is Elsword by the way. This game just came out so everyone is new at this." He said smiling. I started to blush again. "Aisha! There you are!" Chung said, running from behind. "So, who's he?" Chung asked with a slightly concerned look on his face. "Oh, he's just some guy I bumped into. "I'm Aisha by the way, and that's Chung." I said. "Nice to meet you guys, I have to go catch up with a friend, but I'll send a friend request later." He winked at me before walking into a crowd. Chung looked confused, and I was trying to hide my blush. I turned around and started walking. The both of us entered the main hall, where everyone needs to go before 6:30, which is just minutes from right now. "Hey...Aisha, did you and El.. Uh Elford? Really just bump into each other...?" Chung mumbled looking down at the tiled floor. "Yeah Chung, don't worry about it there's nothing between me and Elsword- I barely know his name." I said, staring at him. The room turned black and the game's intro began. "Welcome to EO! As you all know, this game is like another dimension...I prefer to call it my realm." I look around it sounds like this voice is echoing...like he or she is everywhere. "Aisha? You ok?" Chung said. He had his hand on my arm but I moved his hand away. Am I the only one hearing this!? My realm... doesn't that sound a little strange! I look at Chung, but he doesn't seem fazed like I am. Maybe it's just me, I don't know, but I am kinda creeped out right now...

**Chapter Complete!~**

**Elsword: Boring.**

**Eve: Why is it mainly them?**

**Luna: Geez Relax. I think this stuff off the top of my head.**

**Aisha: Elsword is right for once. This is kinda boring.**

**Luna: Wow guys thanks for the support T^T It's my first fanfic, relax!**

**Faye: I liked it =w=**

**Luna: Yay! Faye :D (She's my editor)**

**Janie: Terror twin has come! I am helping edit. Haha. Grammar Nazi powers, activate! *Flies away*(She is to)**

**Anyways! Thanks for reading and please review and if caught any errors please let me know! I'm really bad at grammar. That's why I go to school duh. XD Soo bye!**

**The more reviews the faster I will work~**


End file.
